


He remembered

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: And he remembered the Sons of Fëanor.





	He remembered

Thranduil stared long at the Hobbit, feeling humble for the first time in many years.

He closed his eyes, unsure as to how to proceed. Yes, they now had a way to at least negotiate with Thorin, but, something was not right. He could feel it in his bones and it unsettled him.

Last time he had had such feeling was on the eve of the fall of Doriath. He was so young then, but even now, the remembered his birthplace. He could still recall being young and foolish and free inside Doriath, always under the protection of Melian. 

But the day when the Silmaril arrived in Doriath, he had felt something shift. The air had felt denser, the water bitter and an unease had fallen over the realm.  And then, Thingol’s death had changed everything.  The constant feeling of safety that Doriath once had, had completely vanished in the blink of an eye. The darkness had been advancing slowly upon them.

They had remained in Doriath for loyalty to Dior, but they had been aware than ever as to the darkness that carried the Silmaril.

And he remembered the Sons of Fëanor.

How terribly handsome they had been. Even in war, they had been a sight to behold. They had shone with an unmatched fire and zest for battle. He could still see them in his mind’s eye. He could still feel the dread inside of him.

All because of a stone and an oath. 

And now, here he was. In the company of Bard, Mithrandir and this little hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Who could have so easily keep the stone for himself, and yet he did not. Instead, he came here wanting to help.

Such a marvel it was. Perhaps, not everything was lost. Perhaps, the good of the world still outweighed the bad.

Thranduil opened his eyes and said: _“Bilbo Baggins, You are more worthy to wear the armor of elf-princes than many that have looked more comely in it.”_

He meant it.


End file.
